


My Hermione-center Oneshots

by KYotodo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUs, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-11-20 20:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	1. 魔药实验 SS&HG

【1】

“只有一种办法知道它是否成功，”斯内普说。

“实验，”赫敏小声回答道，尽管斯内普并非在提问。她还想说点什么，比如小白鼠在哪里之类，斯内普已经抓起药瓶，一饮而尽。

“教授？！”赫敏尖叫起来。

斯内普若无其事地放下空瓶子，从容走向不远处的长沙发，坐下来。

赫敏全然不知所措。一部分的她想要给斯内普催吐，另一部分则想要给他一个恶咒，为了——某种原因。还有一部分的她——理智的这部分——冷静地想道：这只是镇痛药水，不会有危险的。

她注意到斯内普并不是仅仅坐在那里；再一次地，他做出了赫敏不能理解的举动。他举起魔杖，划过自己的手臂，鲜血随之奔涌而出。赫敏再次发出惊呼，抽出魔杖迅速地治愈了那道伤口。

斯内普不悦地看向她，但并没说什么。他闭上眼睛，靠在沙发背上。过了片刻，他睁开眼睛，说：“镇痛效果显著，一分钟内无催眠效果。”

仿佛得到什么许可一般，赫敏终于敢于开口说道：“你是在——但是这——”

“你在做什么？”斯内普喝道，“实验笔记，记下来。”

“——这绝对是违反实验道德的——”

斯内普叹了口气，低声咕哝了一句“格兰芬多”。

“——服用未经实验的新配方药水，如果你死在这里我要写多少报告啊？！”

“格兰杰小姐，”斯内普不耐烦地说，“如果你没忘记这里谁才是导师的话，现在请你完成你的实验报告。”

“这一定是违法的。”赫敏总结道。

斯内普挑眉。“我看不出写实验报告哪里违法了。还是你会在其中掺入你的谋杀幻想？如果这样的话，我向你保证，我会立刻开除你。”

“那请开除我吧，”赫敏说，“我不干了。”

她摔门而去，斯内普盯着她离去的方向看了一会儿，毫不意外地发现这并无任何成就感。于是他打了个哈欠，慢慢躺下来。

【2】

只有一种办法知道它是否成功。

药水烧穿他的胃部时，斯内普叹了口气，在记录上写下“失败，龙芯草魔力太强”。

这件事耽误了一点时间，他感到魔力的流逝和疼痛的加强。他握着自己的魔杖，但并不确定他能否施放任何有帮助的咒语。

再说，他也并不想做些什么。

他无法维持端正的坐姿，不得不向后靠在座椅上。他几乎能感受到药水从肠子中流出，开始腐蚀他的脊柱。

 _我希望我真的死去_ ，他想道， _不然我就得瘫痪了_ 。

 _那可不是什么好体验_ 。他冷漠地想。

他的视野中开始出现黑色的斑点。从他被削弱的听力中，他听见一声尖叫。他勉强睁开眼，看见一丛蓬乱的棕发。

啊，格兰芬多的万事通小姐。在陷入昏迷之前他想道，看来今天我不够幸运。


	2. Plain Day HP/HG

照相机的声音总是让人烦躁，就连哈利都没能维持住好脸色。他们尽可能快速地进入了魔法部。

“十一下，”一进门赫敏就开口了。

“七下，”哈利紧接着跟上。他们沉默了一阵子，哈利把大衣披在他的单人沙发的椅背上，然后替赫敏除下大氅。这件过于奇妙的衣物是卢娜的赠礼，而赫敏居然十分喜欢，这令哈利一度觉得非常迷惑。他把她的大氅仔细挂在办公室门背后，然后坐到自己的沙发上，和赫敏一起发出了长长的叹息。

“我想这是因为巴黎的缘故，”哈利说道。

“还能是因为什么？这群长舌妇……”赫敏似乎默默咽下了一句脏话。她歪了一阵子，终于叹了口气。“可是这已经是深夜了！”

“不管怎么说，我们总算有些好消息了……”

“和麻瓜政府的联系已经排上日程，”哈利深思道，“对麻瓜相关法律的修改也已经开始试水……”

“一切都只是……”赫敏打了个哈欠，“……计划。”

“很好的计划，我得说。”

赫敏点点头。她完完全全地把体重交付给她那把魔法部长的办公椅，这让她看上去不可思议地娇小。哈利不禁想起他们一年级的时候，赫敏简直是埋在她自己的头发里呢。

“也许你该回家了，”哈利说，“收拾东西吧。”

赫敏不舒服地扭动了一下。“不，我宁愿不。”她动了动手指，椅背咻的一声躺平了。哈利起身坐在办公桌上，俯视他的好友。

“你们是朋友，”他轻柔地说。

“不，我们相爱，”赫敏闭着眼睛说。“我们只是——无法忍受了。这么大的差距。”

哈利低下头坐了一会儿。“是啊。”

他们沉默了好一阵子。哈利几乎以外赫敏睡着了。他起身去拿自己的风衣时赫敏开口了：“你的沙发也改造过了。”

“噢？”哈利的情绪为之一振。他立刻坐下，“咒语是什么？”

“在右手边有个按钮，”赫敏说。

哈利不由得扑哧一声笑了出来。他找到那个按钮，轻轻摁了一下。沙发背缓缓翻平，大衣簌簌地落在地上。

“哎呀，”哈利叹了口气。赫敏从办公桌后发出一声嗤笑。“算了，去他的。”

他很快就睡着了。


	3. 魔法部长HG/霍格沃兹副校长SS

 “我曾经幻想过这个，”她说。她的身躯在月光下泛着青白色的光，如同大理石雕塑一般。很难把她和他记忆中那个暴躁的毛球联系在一起。

“什么？”他咕哝。

“这个…我一直觉得我不是结婚的类型。所以我想，我会先追求事业，然后包养一个小年轻，或者什么的。”

“很高兴知道我还算‘小年轻’，”他讥讽地说。

她哼了一声，“结果我发现我能见到的男人…都别说小年轻了，几乎都是蠢货。当然，他们对争权夺利无师自通，但是除此之外，蠢货。”

这一点他不得不表示赞同。她扭过头来，目光沉沉地看着他。

“所以，”她说，“你怎么觉得？”

斯内普回顾了一下整段对话。“什么？”他再次问道。

“这个，”她在两人之间挥了挥手，“我不会说包养…或者炮友…我想，最合适的词是互利关系。”

斯内普思考了一下。“确实很合适，”他赞许地说。

“很好，”她说。


	4. Where Snape dead

十一月的霍格沃兹已经很冷了。赫敏发现这一点对她好处多多：现在黑湖边真正算得上空无一人，她终于可以不受打扰地准备N.E.W.T.s，而不必费心编织一层层的防护咒语。

她认为这算得上是在治疗PTSD的进程上迈出了一大步。

不过在开学的两个月里，她已经养成了一个无伤大雅的习惯。她左右看看，确定没人之后，把魔杖收好，利落地爬上湖边的古树。刚开学那阵，在最初几次失败的尝试后，她惊喜地发现这颗树的枝条稍微调整了一下，给她提供了不错的着力点。

今天也一如既往。赫敏爬到自己通常的位置，充满喜爱地和树木打了个招呼。树叶发出沙沙的声音，尽管并没有起风。赫敏微笑着打开自己的书包。

她的手指在一本本书的书脊上滑过，短暂地在魔药课本上停顿了片刻。斯内普最后的模样从她眼前一闪而过：缺乏生机的青白的脸，僵硬的手，还有血。那么多、那么多的血。

她打了个寒颤，手指跳到下一本书上。她强行压下所有情绪，打开魔咒课本。

她很快地投入到复习中去，直到阳光变得刺眼起来。赫敏眯着眼睛往后靠了靠，惊讶于难得的艳阳天。

她的视线掠过湖面，不期然对上一双漆黑的眼睛，她向后靠去的动作僵硬在半途。在她不可置信的视线中，那双眼睛从湖面下升上来，钩出一张青白色的、没有表情的脸。一张亡灵的脸。

它一动不动地瞪着她，片刻以后，它消散在湖面下。

赫敏下意识地伸出手去，这个动作破坏了她的平衡，她一头栽倒下来。


	5. 律师AU

“啊，那姑娘，”马尔福撇了撇嘴。斯内普从文件上抬起视线。律所新招来的的实习生生机勃勃地穿过众多隔间，直奔金斯莱的房间。

“真庆幸我只是投资人，”马尔福嘲讽地说，“我没法想象每天面对这样……欢快的年轻人。”

他说着半转过身来，期待着斯内普的附和。合伙人把文件重新拿起来。“她很不错。”他说。

马尔福的眉毛挑到了发际线。“Pardon？”

“你在耽误我的时间，也就是说，浪费你的金钱，”斯内普冷淡地说。

他可以感觉到他的旧友的视线落在他脸上。但他不在乎。

* * *

 

那姑娘让他想起他的导师，邓布利多。不，不是那种年轻的活力，当然不是。也不是她朴素的服饰。当然也不是她突兀的正义感。

啊，这个。斯内普允许自己的嘴角上翘了一度。那胆敢挑战格兰杰的记忆力的蠢货竟然愚蠢到直白地表现出他的性别歧视。斯内普拿起茶杯，欣赏地看着格兰杰微微眯起眼，她总是表情过于丰富的脸此刻一片空白。

就是这个，猛兽进攻前唯一的警告。他看着格兰杰在她的平板上打开了什么，然后把它推过去。那蠢货的脸色霎那间白了。

“我相信我们达成了共识，”格兰杰说。她的声音出乎意料的平静。

那蠢货点了点头，瘫倒在他的椅子上。格兰杰勾起嘴角。

这姑娘很不错，斯内普喝了一口茶。非常不错。迟早有一天她会摘下星星。

* * *

 

他们的生活并无太多交集，但当交集发生，他总是确保自己坐在一等座，手里握着茶和——如果有必要——望远镜。她的进攻表情没有一次让他失望，她的对手总是面色灰败地陷入沉默。

这种时候大多都发生在法庭上。有时也在法庭外；格兰杰小姐，作为一个非常实用主义的人，并不介意使用盘外招。

他总是为她的胜利礼节性鼓掌。毕竟，她的胜利就是律所的胜利，因此也就是他的胜利。

有几次他注意到她注意到他，于是他对她点点头，而她疑惑地看着他，似乎并不明白他为何在此。

* * *

 

最让他印象深刻的一次发生在律所斜对面的咖啡厅里。他在享用他的早午茶时，听到了她的声音。他抬头看去，注意到她对面是一个高大的红发。

他立刻就认出了他。律师界冉冉升起的新星的男朋友。报纸上到处都是他。

他挪了挪位置，确保自己能看到两个人的表情。在一段越来越激烈的争吵后，他满意地看到格兰杰小姐露出了她的进攻表情。他看向红发，后者显然没有认出这表情。

很好，他满意地喝了口茶。戏剧性得到了保证。

格兰杰小姐掏出她的平板——迟早有天斯内普会让自己的实习生去偷来平板看看里面到底有什么——塞到红发先生鼻子下。他的脸上立刻褪去了所有血色。

“啊，”过了一会儿他说，“我明白了。你就是忍不住站在道德高地上，是不是？”

斯内普惊奇地挑眉。这是他见到的第一个胆敢回击的人。也许这就是格兰杰小姐看上他的原因？

“从一开始你就知道，我不喜欢输甚于死亡，”格兰杰小姐冷冷地说，“现在，出去，别回来了。”

“很好。”他说。他站起来走了。

斯内普喝掉剩下的茶。他放下杯子，发现格兰杰小姐站在他面前。

他饶有兴致地打量着她毫无表情的面孔。“请问您有何贵干？”他问。

她微微合上眼，打量着他。“现在没有，”她说。

他注意到这句话听起来像个承诺。


	6. Hermione in Snape's School Era

“住手！”一个尖锐的声音叫道。

这当然不能让掠夺者们停下；但是接着彼得发出了一声尖叫，这才吸引了其他三个人的注意力。斯内普趁机挣脱出来，在离开之前，他犹疑着，还是看向了他的拯救者。

在他们身后的是一个……棕色小毛球。她高举着魔杖，杖尖对准彼得。斯内普皱着眉观察了一阵子，认出她用的是漂浮咒——目标是彼得的领带。

他不得不为此感到惊讶。非常有创意的用法。他的视线扫过小毛球的徽章，注意到她是格兰芬多。

“不许欺负人！”她憋红了脸叫道。斯内普抬起眉毛。她喘了口气，魔杖一松，彼得就砸到了地上。

四周的哄笑声顿时翻了倍。斯内普快速地离开了。他还有一场报复要去计划。但他速度不够快，还是被灌了一耳朵校园霸凌的危害。他喷了口气；格兰芬多和他们自以为是的正义！

他并没有预料到第二天他会被同一个小毛球缠上。像往常一样，他在所有人都还沉睡时爬起来，以避开可能的冲突。他坐在空无一人的餐厅里静静用餐，因为这份空旷而略微放松，因此没有注意到靠近的小毛球——再说，她也太小了点。她几乎是从桌子底下凭空冒出来的，斯内普拾起面包，威胁地看着她。

“我有些问题要问你，”她说。她气势汹汹地把羊皮纸拍在餐桌上，从书包里抓住一只羽毛笔。“我非常想听听你对波特和布莱克的校园霸凌的叙述。”

“然后呢？”他问。

“我要汇报给校长，”她说。斯内普冷笑了一声。“你为什么会觉得他在乎？”

她瞪大了眼睛看着他。“他当然会在乎！他是校长！”她理直气壮地说。

“相信我，他过去不在乎，将来也永远不会在乎我，一个斯莱特林活该被欺负，”斯内普脱口而出。他紧绷着做了一个深呼吸，恢复到漠不关心的状态。“别来烦我。”

她定定地看着他，而斯内普忽然决定恶毒一点。他吃掉自己的早餐，双手支在桌子上，直视着小毛球：“写下你看到的，然后给校长看看吧。”

“他在乎的，”小毛球说。

斯内普冷笑了一声，起身离开了。

他知道那封信不会有什么效果。邓布利多如果会在乎，他早就插手了。不，他眼里只有他宝贝的格兰芬多。但他确认这个结果是在一周以后，小毛球再一次地从桌子底下冒出来（说真的，人类可以那么矮小吗？），差点吓掉他手里的变形课本时。

“怎么？”他压低了声音嘶嘶地问道。她一脸沮丧地趴在桌子上，似乎并没有注意到他恶劣的语气。

“他——他说——这是个误会，”她郁闷地说。“我以为他——他真的是——”

斯内普静静地看着小毛球。他对邓布利多保持过短暂的幻想，但很快就清醒过来了。不过，目睹一个小格兰芬多放弃这份幻想，还是令他感到一点（恶劣的）快乐。

“我告诉过你，”他的语调不如他想象的那么悠然。小毛球抬起头来，一张小脸皱成一团。

“这不公平。”她下了结论。“你的院长不管吗？”

斯内普想到他的院长对他的评估的眼神。有点价值，他的眼神说，姑且留着吧。他厌恶地抽了抽嘴角。

“不。”

小毛球同情地看着他。他暴躁地瞪了她一眼，发现她不会为此离开以后，他只得把愤怒的视线投向课本。

“我会保护你的，”小毛球说。

斯内普从书本中抬起视线，怀疑地看了她一眼。

“我不需要，”他说。

小毛球探出上半身、伸长了胳臂拍拍他的肩膀。“别傻了，谁都用得着一点帮助。”她老气横秋地说完，跳下椅子走了。斯内普盯着她看了一会儿；起初是出于不祥的预感和对格兰芬多的鄙视，但接着他就被一跳一跳的棕色毛球吸引了视线。它们看起来真的非常毛茸茸、非常有弹性，摸起来感觉一定非常好……

斯内普甩了甩头，重新看向课本。


End file.
